The Second Lightning Theif
by Nimue's Lake
Summary: Sonic and Percy must team up to save Olympus from Kronos, with some surprises thrown in. Takes place after TLO. did this for my best bud. no flames plz... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sonic's POV

May and I were randomly walking to Tails' house. Now why you ask? Well, I totally screwed my microwave. Yes, my microwave. Well not really. It was more of May's microwave. I wanted chili dogs as usual, and decided to put 5 in there. May warned me to not over stuff it. And then KA-BOOM! It exploded. Literally.

Like flames and stuff. Crap. So now, we were going to Tails' house. I'm such a dumbass.

"Are we there yet, Sonic?" May asked for the umpteenth time.

"GODDAMNIT, NO MAY!" I screamed.

Just one more turn and then...

"We're here!" I said, seeing Tails' workshop.

"Sonic! I found a Chaos Emerald on the radar!" Tails yelled, coming right at us.

"Where is it, Tails-chan?" May asked.

"At some place called Half-Blood Hill." he said.

"'Kay! Sonic-kun can go there! It's near New York City, right?" May asked.

"Bingo!" Tails replied.

"I can run, you can fly, right May...?" I asked.

"Uh-huh! Now let's go!" May said.

At Camp Half-Blood...(Percy's POV)

Something came crashing out through my window. It was a sky blue gem. Oddly, it was glowing without sunlight.

"Hm...Wonder where this came from?" I asked to nobody in specifc.

I hid it under my bed, just in case the kids for the Aphrodite cabin wanted it.

I decided to go to bed for a nap. It was a Saturday, nothing could go wrong...right?

With Sonic and May (Sonic's POV)

We finally made it to New York City. We were at Half-Blood Hill

"That was easy!" May said.

"It was!" I agreed.

"Now let's go looking." May said.

After a few minutes of wandering around, the Emerald radar we got from Tails was blinking harder the closer we got.

"Hey! It's here!" I said, looking at the radar.

"But we're near a cabin." May pointed out. I looked up, and found a cabin. It looked like it was made out of sea rock.

"Oh. Let's go inside." I said, before getting tackled. May gasped.

"Ok, what and who are you, and how did you get inside camp?" the person said. It sounded like a girl's voice.

"Get off Sonic-kun already. Sheesh. And I know Japanese, even though I'm American." May said.

"Yeah...Can't breathe..." I hacked.

"Huh? Who's There?" A boy asked, still half asleep, 'cause he was in front of a window.

"Oh! Hi, Percy! Just capturing some monsters!" the girl said, getting off me. Finally!

"Mind you. I'm a hedgehog and May's a hedgefox." I said, annoyed.

"Who are you?" The boy called Percy asked.

"Do you guys live under a box? I'm the famous Sonic the Hedgehog! She's May the Hedgefox." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: May's POV

What is with these people? First they attack Sonic-kun, and don't even apologize!

"We have to go to Chiron to talk about this. Annabeth, you really have to stop jumping people." Percy-san said.

"Oh crap. Sorry about jumping you, Sonic." Annabeth-san said. Oh, NOW you say sorry!

"It's okay, just don't do that again." Sonic-kun said.

"Let's go to the Big House." Percy-san said.

At the Big House...

"So here me and Sonic-kun are! Just looking for the Chaos Emeralds." I concluded. I had to tell the whole story of why we were here.

"Ok...Why do you add the Japanese suffixes, May?" Annabeth-san said.

"I like them, and because I know Japanese, Annabeth-san." I replied.

"Now, did any of you find a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic-kun asked.

"I did!" Percy-san said, holding up the sky blue Chaos Emerald.

"GIVE US THAT, PLEASE!" Me and Sonic-kun screamed.

"Ok! Anyways, who is your Olympian parent?" Percy-san asked.

"What, Percy-san?" I asked.

"Who is your godly parent?" Chiron-san asked.

"We don't know." Sonic-kun said. Then a trident appeared over Sonic-kun's head, and lightning appeared over my head.

"Woo-Hoo! I have another brother!" Percy-san said.

"And Thalia has a new sister." Annabeth-san said.

* * *

**surprise! i decided to get sonic a son of posiedon(cuz he hates water and his cobalt coloring) and may a daughter of zeus (cuz shes orange and cuz of he bad temper...). I'm gonna add tails, shadow, and problably amy...tell me if u people want amy into the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sonic's POV

"What?" I yelled.

"Your'e my brother, Sonic." Percy said.

Shit, shit, shit, shit! How did I not know about this?

"Annabeth-chan, who is my sister?" May asked.

"A girl named Thalia." Annabeth replied.

"Lemme call Tails. He might be surprised." I said. I whipped out a cell phone that May had given me.

A while later, Tails answered his cellphone.

"Yeah, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"You might freak, but I have a brother." I finally said.

Tails sounded if he was spitting out a drink because I could hear a *siiizzzz* sound.

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"I'm here at Half-Blood Hill, and while I was talking to the people who run this place, a water trident appears over my head.

"Uh..." Percy started.

"What? I'm busy" I asked.

"A water trident means that you have been claimed as a son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"And?" I asked.

"And Poseidon controls water." He said.

"Call me back, Ok, Sonic? Or i'll just go there..." Tails asked, then hung up. Then I screamed.

"Shit! Mother-Fucking Shit!" I screamed.

"Dude! No cursing in the Big House!" Percy said.

"Perceus Jackson! Did you curse in the Big House?" Chiron called.

"No!" He yelled back.

"Oh, ok." Chiron called.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Percy's POV

If Sonic screws me at Camp, I may be kicked out of camp! And I don't want that.

"Calm your cursing! I don't wanna get kicked out!" I yelled.

"I don't wanna! I hate water ever since I almost drowned!" Sonic yelled.

"But we can't die in water." I said, a little confused at his logic.

"WELL I DID!WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KID!" Sonic screamed.

"WOW. And I thought were a big-shot hero and all that..." I whispered.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Nuthin'" I said.

"No, I totally heard you. Hello, I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said

"Never mind, let's go to my cabin." I said.

"I'm not moving until Tails comes here." he said, sitting on the floor.

"And why not?" I said, annoyed.

"'Cuz I don't want to." he said stubbornly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tails' POV

From insticnt, Sonic screamed. He hates water even more than Amy. Guessing from what Sonic told me, he had a water trident above his head. That problably means that he's a Son of Posiedon. Ha ha, he fails. I researched the place called Half-Blood Hill. it said that it had a camp there called 'Camp Half-Blood', and it housed and trained people called half bloods. The half-bloods have a godly parent, which could be any of the Greek gods.

I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll call Sonic to get the things off my mind.

"What's up, little bro?" Sonic said, answering his phone.

"Sonic, you still freaking out?" I asked.

"Um...No?" He answered sheeplishly.

"Sonic..." I mused.

"Ok. I'm still freaking out. Do you have all the Chaos Emeralds we own?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! All 3 Chaos Emeralds!" I said, counting the 4 emeralds. They're the red, silver, and the green emeralds.

"Good. How long will it take you to get here?" he asked.

"In about 20 minutes." I said.

"Are you taking the _Tornado_?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"'Kay. See you here." Sonic said, then hung up.

By the time I get there, Sonic had better have stopped freaking out.

* * *

**i have a habit of no disclaimers and short chapters and typos. so there, i said it**

**Disclamers: I own nothing. Sonic and friends owned by SEGA. Percy and friends beling to Rick Riordian. I own May. There.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: May's POV

I hope Thalia-san is not like Shadow-kun.

"Thalia, you have a new sister!" Annabeth-chan said. I decided to change the suffix to her name.

"Well, hell. Bring her in." Thalia-san said.

"Sure." Annabeth-chan replied. She pushed the door open and we both walked in.

Thalia-san was wearing a black shirt and pants. Her sneakers were black and red. Ok. New deduction. THALIA-SAN IS JUST LIKE SHADOW-KUN.

"Hello, Thalia-san" I greeted.

"Yeah, hi." She replied.

I can't wait till Tails-chan comes. He may help me with the greetings.

"Well, there's your bunk, and your closet." Thalia-san said.

"Thanks." I said.

I wonder when Tails-chan will come. He may come. Oh, my God, I hate saying my name in a sentence.

"Now we wait for dinner." Thalia-san said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see." Thalia-san said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tails' POV

I was hoping Sonic would man up and go to his home at the camp, but when I got there, he was still where he was. I sighed.

"Sonic, Hi!" I yelled while parking the _Tornado._

"Hiya, Tails!" Sonic waved.

"Now Tails, can you help me calm the hell down?" he asked.

"Um…Sure?" I questioned.

"Thanks little bro. Now, do you still have the 3 Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" I said, showing the 3 Chaos Emeralds.

"WOW! There are more of them…" a boy with sea-green eyes said.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked the boy.

"Oh! I'm Percy Jackson!" He said.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." I said.

"Well, that does explain the two tails!" Percy said.

"You were in the news a lot of times were you. Because I've seen headlines." I asked.

"Yeah, that's me…" he said.

Then a lightning bolt appeared over my head.

"OH COME ON!" Sonic screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're son of Zeus, and Sonic's pretty mad." Percy explained.

"Oh." I said. Sonic does look mad about it though.

"Let's take you to the Zeus cabin." Percy said, motioning for me to follow him.

When we got there, May was already outside.

"TAILS-KUN!" May screamed. She must have been pretty happy to see me.

"Hi May!" I yelled.

"I'm so happy to see you! Do you have the 3 Chaos Emeralds?" She asked. She can be overprotective of me because I'm eight.

"Yeah, and Sonic's overreacting because he a son to a water god." I said.

"Ha ha, he fails." she giggled.

"Exactly what I said!" I yelled.

"So we're brother and sister, huh?" a girl who wore all black said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. Then she left to who knows where.

"She is just like Shadow." I said.

"Exactly what I said! And he name is Thalia. I call her Thalia-san" May said.

"I think we are going to be the best brother and sister." I said.

"Agreed." May said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sonic's POV

I decided to go to Percy's cabin. I was still mad at the 'water god' thing, but still.

"Now might I ask, why do you live here?" I said. Then a big boom was heard near here. I immediately knew who it was. Percy didn't though.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Percy yelled. May and Tails were running up to me.

"It's Shadow." We all said in unison, even though May added the -Kun suffix.

"It's probably Annabeth that made him mad." Percy said.

With Shadow…(Normal POV until I say so live with it)

"HOLY CRAP I DID NOT KNOW THAT A RAT COUD DO THAT." Clarisse yelled. (A/N: What? Did you think that I would say Annabeth? Pffth…)

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?" Shadow screamed.

"A rat…?" Clarisse answered.

"NEVER CALL ME A FUCKING RAT, YOU PIECE OF BULLSHIT!" Shadow screamed before releasing ANOTHER Chaos Blast.

Then Sonic, May, Percy, and Tails came running. Shadow was standing in 2 feet wide and 20 feet deep crater.

"Hey, Shadow-kun! Stop with your Chaos Blast!" A voice yelled.

"Shut up, Jasmin. I may have killed her by now." Shadow scoffed.

Sonic's POV (There, happy?) 

I haven't seen Jasmin in a while. Why is she with Shadow anyways…?

"Hi Jasmin-chan, Shadow-kun! Why are you two together?" May asked.

"Because me and Shadow-kun were looking for the Chaos Emeralds." Jasmin answered.

"Nani?" May asked.

"It's true." Jasmin said,

"Also, I and Tails met a girl who was exactly like Shadow-kun!" May said.

"NANI?" Jasmin yelled.

"Shadow! Calm yourself down!" I yelled.

"Hey, Clarisse? You okay?" Percy asked some girl.

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain." the girl responded. Not very nice. I might add.

"Why should I, faker? She started it. She called me a rat, anyways." Shadow said.

"Stop calling me faker. Sheesh…" I complained.

"No way faker." He said. He could be a pain much.

"Oh yeah, Clarisse, this is Sonic the Hedgehog, my brother." Percy introduced.

"But aren't hedgehogs small and brown…wait, your BROTHER?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's a son of Poseidon." Percy explained.

"Well, hell. Now my father's gonna make me kill both of you!" she yelled.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked.

"I beat Ares at a sword fight, and now him and all his kids have a grudge on me." he explained.

"Well, he hasn't met me, and I can beat him without a sword, just the Chaos Emeralds." I said.

"How?" Percy asked.

"It's too early to tell. Oh, yeah! Percy, meet the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog1" I introduced.

"Shadow, come up here! The girl with him is my friend, Jasmin the Hedgehog." I added so Percy can see Shadow. I motioned for Jasmin to come to me and Percy.

"Hello. Might I know your name? 'Cuz I bet Sonic-kun told you my name." Jasmin asked. Always the formal one.

"Sure. My name's Percy Jackson." Percy said.

"Why should I?" Shadow asked.

"'Cuz you have to meet Percy, Shads!" I yelled. Percy snickered. Shadow was in my face in a split second.

"Never call me Shads." he growled.

"Um…Yeah…anyways, that's Percy." I said, pointing at him. Then a skull appeared over Shadow's head, and a trident over Jasmin's head.

"WHOO-HOO!" I and Percy screamed.

"What?" Shadow and Jasmin asked.

"Jasmin, You're our sister!" me and Percy yelled.

"NANI?" Jasmin asked.

"And what about me?" Shadow asked.

"You're son of Hades, the god of the dead. And Nico's brother." Percy explained.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Percy's POV

I have another sibling! This is the best day of my life!

"Let's go my cabin! May, Tails, you can go back to the Zeus cabin. I'll take Shadow to the Hades cabin." I said.

"Good plan. See you later, Percy-kun, Sonic-kun, Shadow kun, and Jasmin-chan!" She yelled, running off with Tails.

"Where's the girl?" Shadow asked.

"She went to the Ares cabin, probably." I explained.

"Well, let's get you to the Hades cabin, Shadow!" I added.

At the Hades cabin…

"Here we are! " I said, showing the cabin to Shadow.

"Thanks. You can leave with Jasmin and Faker." Shadow said,

"STOP CALLING ME FAKER!" Sonic screamed.

"Come In!" Nico yelled from inside

"Let's go to my cabin." I said, pushing Sonic and Jasmin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Jasmin's POV

At the Poseidon cabin…

"Cool! Sea foam rock!" I said, amazed.

"I have to admit, that IS cool." Sonic-kun said.

"Let's go inside." Percy said. I did not know that the water god himself would appear in the cabin. Well, he was inside.

"Hello, Percy, Sonic, Jasmin." He said.

"Hi Dad!" Percy-kun said.

"Hello, Poseidon-sensei." I greeted.

"Well, now. Sonic how are you dealing with this?" he asked Sonic-kun.

"I would like it if you had saved me from almost DROWNING when I was young." he murmured.

"Oh, Sonic-kun, cheer up! You are alive now. Just please don't turn like Shadow." I said.

"Fine. I won't turn like Shadow." he said.

"What do you guy want…?" Shadow-kun asked.

"HOLY CRAP!" We all screamed.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the Hades cabin." Shadow-kun mentioned, then left.

"That was…surprising. Now I will leave you three alone." Poseidon-sensei said. I call him sensei 'cause I forgot how to say dad in Japanese. Then he left.

"Now, we wait for dinner!" Percy-kun said.

"Why Percy?" I asked.

"You'll see" he answered.

* * *

**UPDATE! now i will post multiple chappies in one day. so what? Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING, JUST MAY AND JASMIN. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sonic' POV

"Hey Sonic-kun, now that we're family, can you tell us your past? I'll tell you mine." Jasmin asked. WE were still at the

"Sure, but you go first." I said.

"Well, I'm curious, so tell me!" Percy said.

"Okay, here goes. For starters, me and May-chan are sisters." Jasmin said.

"Whoa I did not see that coming." I said.

"Who was your mom?" Percy asked.

"My mom was a fox. When my mom was dying, she told me and May-chan that out father was a hedgehog. So that's why May is a hedgefox." Jasmin said.

"Poseidon disguised himself as a hedgehog? Zeus too?" Percy asked.

"I guess. After my mother died, we went our separate ways. We kept in touch, though. When I met you, Sonic-kun, I told May about you and your friends. I was mega happy to meet you because I have aerokinesis as well." Jasmin said.

"Thank god, too. I thought I would never meet someone like me. You have aerokinesis, as well as supersonic speed. Though not as fast as me and Shadow." I said.

"Yeah. Now we're back together. As sisters should be. Now to figure out that you are my brother, and Tails is her brother…well, that's just amazing." She said.

"Yep. Now onto my history. As the oldest member of my family of triplets, I was the one with super powers. Manic and Sonia didn't. Apparently, they were only my half-brother and half-sister. Oh well. I still have the guitar medallion that my mother gave me." I said, taking out the medallion. I never put it on though.

"That's weird, I have one exactly the same. May has one too, but it's a bass guitar." Jasmin said, taking one out, except it was a paler silver than mine.

"Anyways, when I was eight, I fell into the water. It was a sea, so I was scared like crazy. The one who helped me was a red hedgehog. I never got to learn his name. " I said.

Then my cellphone started ringing. It was Tails. I could tell from the ringtone. I have specific ringtones for everyone who has my number.

"It's Amy, isn't it?" Jasmin said.

"How did you know?" I said, amazed.

"It's _Catch me If you Can _ by Runblebee. The Sonic Riders Zero Gravity version. It's my ringtone for Amy too." she explained.

"Seems that you guys have more in common. And Sonic…? You're in a video game?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I work for SEGA. All my famous adventures are video games. You won't see Jasmin or May though. They don't work for SEGA." I explained.

"Oh. Anyways. Let's get to dinner." Percy said.

* * *

**done! now this chappie explains sonic's and jasmin's past. info on both Jasmin and May are gonna be up soon. Disclaimers: i own nothing, just May and Jasmin**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tails' POV

"So, you wanna tell me your past, May?" I asked. I was curious.

"Sure, little bro. To start, me and Jasmin are sisters." she said. I just gaped.

"Whoa. So now, me and Sonic are cousins, and now we're half-brothers? AND you're my sister?" I gaped.

"Yeah, pretty much." May said.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" I screamed.

"My mom was a fox. That's why I'm a hedgefox. And when my mom was practically on her deathbed, she told me that my father was a hedgehog." May said.

"Our dad is originally a human, but he changed himself into a hedgehog? Cool-lio." I said.

"Remember, our dad is a god, so he can do anything. MY mom gave me and Jasmin a medallion. Mine is a base guitar and Jasmin's is a lead guitar." May explained, holding out a pale silver medallion that looked like mine.

"Sonic gave me one too, and it's also a bass guitar." I said, holding out mine.

"Cool. Now, I know your past. Sonic told Jasmin and Jasmin told me." May explained. Thank you Sonic.

Then my phone started ringing. It was Cosmo. I can tell by the ringtone.

"So, you still in love with Cosmo, huh?" May asked.

"How did you know?" I screeched.

"I have the same ringtone too, _tonto. _ It's _Live Life _by Crush 40." May said.

"You know Spanish…?" I asked.

"The languages I know are Spanish, English, Japanese, and some Korean."

"Can you teach m, please…?" I pleaded. I gave my best puppy dog stare.

"ok, just because you're cute." She said.

"YEA!" I yelled.

"Where the dinner place…?" May asked.

"Right there, follow me." Thalia said.

"OHMYGOD THALIA I DID NOT SEE YOU THERE." We both said.

"Whatever. " She said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Percy's POV

Me, Sonic, Jasmin, May, Shadow, Annabeth, Tails, Nico and Thalia were waiting for dinner.

When we got our dinner and finished it, Jasmin asked Chiron for something. I have no idea for, but I went on like nothing was going on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please? We have 4 campers who know how to play instruments. They would like to play a song for you guys. Here they are!" Chiron introduced. It was Sonic. Jasmin, Tails, and May. They all had guitars ready. Shadow was on an equalizer. I had no idea why I knew that word, but I didn't care. Everybody showed their appreciation by clapping.

"hi guys. We're her to play a song. It's called _Catch me If you Can _by Runblebee. It's one of our favorite songs. Here goes." Sonic said Then the music started. (A/N: I will change how this fanfic is written just to make it easier.)

SONIC: No turning back, we are born to dream

JASMIN: in a world of seeing, What we never could reach

MAY: Air time makes on the wind, I'd be, like life right by, just a bloody scene.

TAILS: One mind, too wild, stuck in divinity, hawk tail wing claw

SONIC: Heaven sent a jessy, a speed rush tweak, to a melancholy victory

JASMIN: your chance don't stand

SONIC: no one near, my class of heat, the rule of the wind is never get beat

JASMIN AND SONIC: don't hedge, don't hog, you're put to the test. Like Jet, as hawk, I'll rattle your nest

MAY AND TAILS: I never come down, I'm high alone, bred form a genie with wings and throne

SONIC AND JASMIN: jet fire hawk, the sky is me, all for the speed, I was born to be

ALL: Catch me if you can, there's no turning back, reach but never catch, catch me if you can, you cant' fathom that, wonders that you cant have

Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

SONIC: No turning back, we are born to dream

JASMIN: in a world of seeing, What we never could reach

MAY: Air time makes on the wind, I'd be, like life right by, just a bloody scene.

TAILS: One mind, too wild, stuck in divinity, hawk tail wing claw

SONIC: Heaven sent a jessy, a speed rush tweak, to a melancholy victory

JASMIN: your chance don't stand

SONIC AND TAILS: Chaos in the emeralds, life is ephemeral, what are you going to do, nothing is perpetual

MAY AND JASMIN: world domination, advanced technology, haven't got that interest, in that form of glory

SONIC AND TAILS: put me in the air, and my speed will leave, all in a shine, like a miracle weave

MAY AND JASMIN: I just won't stop, the treasure's with me, I said it before, I was born to be

ALL: Catch me if you can, there's no turning back, reach but never catch, catch me if you can, you cant' fathom that, wonders that you cant have

ALL: Catch me if you can, we are born to dream, nothing can be done.

ALL: Catch me if you can, there's no turning back, reach but never catch, you can't fathom that, wonders that you cant have

Catch Me…

(A/N: back to Percy's POV)

That. Was. THE MOST AWESOMEST SONG I HAVE EVER HEARD.

Everyone liked it. they were all cheering for an encore.

"Do you guys want an encore?" Jasmin calmly asked.

Everyone responded by cheering.

"Fine. This one is called _Sonic- You Can do Anything _sung by…We don't know. But hope you like it." May said. Music stared it up again.

SONIC: 10-10 here we go again, 9-9 don't fall behind!

JASMIN: 8-8 say don't be late, 7-7 destination heaven!

MAY: 6-5 so stay alive, 4-3 that's you and me!

TAILS: 2-1 we gonna have fun, say blast off blast hey!

SONIC AND MAY: Excalibar; its not that far, what do you make; hey give and take, goin' home; time zone, check out egg; he's never alone

TAILS AND JASMIN: leather 'n lace; getting in twenty, what do y' get; say fast jet, doom room; cosmic zoom, heads up Jake; it's SONIC BOOM!

MAY, TAILS, AND JASMIN: toot toot sonic warrior; toot toot sonic warrior, your hour is near at hand, you've got the power to save the land.

SONIC: take a little chance, slip on through, you gotta survive no matter what you do, you gotta do for you

MAY TAILS, AND JASMIN: toot toot sonic warrior, toot toot sonic warrior, the power is in your mind, to shake the planets and conquer time

ALL: Toot toot sonic warrior,

deep in space and time

Toot toot sonic warrior

Forever in your mind

Nothing can survive the will to stay alive

Cause if you try , you can do anything

Toot toot sonic warrior

Always takes a chance

Toot toot sonic warrior

Never says he cant

Nothing can survive the will to stay alive

Cause if you try, you can do anything!

* * *

**tell me if i got the lyrics screwed. but be nice plz. ****Disclaimers: i own nothing, just May and Jasmin**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sonic's POV

Man, that was tiring. I was back in my cabin, felling happy with myself.

"What song do you have trouble with, Sonic-kun?" May asked.

"Hm…_Live Life _by Crush 40." I said.

"I have trouble with _Super Sonic Racing _by Richard Jaques."

"You wanna practice _Live Life_?" Jasmin asked.

"Sure. You can play the violin riff, can you?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah. Now let's start!" she said, then started playing the violin riff. I wondered where she got the violin, but i don't care..She played it perfectly. Then was the guitar. Which I played.

Jasmin: Take a look inside your heart, for what seemed fair today. Tomorrow it may not, just walk or a journey. Don't stop reaching high. Don't let the time pass you by

Sonic: so many ways that you can try to forget, so many ways that you'll find, you'll wake up to regret.

Both: Some day, one day, we'll say live life I know. Hold on, hold tight, don't let go, don't lose sight.

Sonic: feeling like the road, Is winding you on every turn , there are lessons to learn.

Jasmin: take a look inside your heart, for what seemed impossible, today is not.

Sonic: so many ways that you can try to forget, so many ways that you'll find, you'll wake up to regret.

Both: Some day, one day, we'll say live life I know. Hold on, hold tight, don't let go, don't lose sight

Both: Some day, one day, we'll say live life I know. Hold on, hold tight, don't let go

Jasmin: can't imagine, can't imagine, making it on your own, You've got it inside, you got inside of you.

Both: So let it out!

Both: Someday, one day we'll say live life I know, Hold on hold tight, Don't let go don't lose sight. Someday, one day we'll say live life I know, Hold on hold tight, Don't let go just live life

Live life…Don't let go…

Live Life…(x2)

(Back to Sonic's POV)

AS soon as we finished the song, Percy came busrting in.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BIG HOUSE! NOW!" He screamed, then left. We gave questioning looks, but we followed anyways.

* * *

** i love _Live Life, _dont you? its so catchy...and musical. it has meaning, ya know? plz tell me if i got the lyrics wrong, and be nice. Disclaimers: i own nothing, just May and Jasmin.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sonic's POV

I decided not to ask questions and just follow. When I got there, everyone was at the Big House.

"Glad you can make it." Chiron said. "The Oracle is going to speak soon." he pointed to a mummy girl that looked young.

Then the mummy girl's eyes went green and spoke. Weird, right?

"_Five half bloods will come  
Four family, One alone  
Campers and Family will combine, along with some mods  
One mind, too wild for just campers and family  
Using seven gems, they will prevail against 2 gods  
To save the world from a devastating fate_" was all the mummy said, then went back to being lifeless.

"Is it just me, or that thing is just creepy." Shadow said.

"You'll get used to it. Now, to figure out what it meant." Percy said.

"I think that the five half-bloods are me, Sonic-kun, Tails-kun, May-chan, and Shadow-kun." Jasmin said.

"That's possible. Or right." Percy said.

"Me, May, Jasmin, and Tails are family, so that fits." I said.

"Campers must mean Seaweed-Brain, Annabeth, and me." Thalia said.

"I'm right here, ya know..." Percy mumbled. I snickered.

"Who's the one mind...?" I wondered out loud. I just hope it's not one our enemies.

"Dunno. Guess will figure out." Annabeth said.

"The seven gems must mean the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails yelled.

"Um...Tails-chan, now's not the time for yelling..." May said.

"Oops..." he said.

"The two gods could be Greek gods..." Percy said.

"Or two others..." Shadow whispered.

"Wha...?" Percy asked.

"Never mind." Shadow said.

"Now we're in charge of saving the world...? Great." Thalia said sarcastically.

"What are 'mods'?" Percy asked.

"'Mods' mean modifications in techno language." Tails said.

"That's helpful." Percy said.

"You head out for the quest tommorow morning. Get some sleep. It's late." Chiron said.

We all agreed, and head off to bed.

* * *

**how'd you like it? EVERYONE, I DONT OWN ANYTHING, just may and jasmin. full info on them on my profile. sorry i kept this on hold, i was busy, getting my glasses and all... (I LOOK LIKE A NERD! WAAAAA!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Tails' POV

The first thing I woke up to was Thalia's scream.

"SWEET MOTHER OF-" I yelled.

"RAPE!" I heard another kid scream. I don't even want to know what he was dreaming about. May woke up when the kid screamed at.

"Oh sweet mother of the gods, I'm a cat!" Thalia screamed

May and I looked at each other. We both knew what happened to her.

"Prophecy and the Chaos Emeralds." We both said in unison.

Thalia was now a pink cat with her regular clothing. Since I thought she was Punk Goth and all that, the pink fur color was a shocker.

At the Poseidon cabin…(Sonic's POV)

"OMG I'M A FREAKING FOX!" Percy screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Jasmin yelled. I just woke up at the time.

"I DON'T WANNA MARRY YOU AMY!" I screeched. It happens when I'm startled awake. Jasmin stared at me like some kind of alien. Percy stopped freaking out just to stare at me.

"..Ok?" Percy and Jasmin said at the same time.

"Hey Percy, you look like Sonic, just without the charm bracelet and fox attributes." Jasmi said.

I noticed that he really did look like me, except the fox details and the charm bracelet. The charm bracelet had a trident charm. I wonder why. He was a blue fox with 3 tails. You could call him a kitsune, like we call Tails.

At the Hades cabin…

Tonight were one of those nights that I needed sleep. Usually, I could go 2 or 3 days without sleep. Bu today was one of those days…But when he woke me up, I fell off my own bed. Ouch.

"OMG I'M A HEDGEHOG!" Nico screamed.

"So what? It's not like you look like me…" I said, annoyed. My eyes were half closed anyways.

"THAT'S THE MAIN PROBLEM!" Nico yelled, waving his arms.

Then I got a good look at him. He was a black hedgehog with orange highlights instead of red like mine. His sneakers look like Faker's too, except it's black on red.

"Well, that's a surprise. It was probably the Chaos Emeralds that caused this transformation." I explained.

"Yeah… let's go to the rendezvous point to leave on the quest." Nico said, getting his things.

I nodded in response and got my thing ready.

At the rendezvous point…(Sonic's POV)

"So, You've been affected too, huh, Percy-san?" May asked Percy. Were waiting for both Nico and Shadow. The two were both takin' so long.

"Yeah. I-I cant help but laughing at Thalia." Percy said, cracking up at Thalia. She was still the pink cat from before.

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP." Thalia growled.

"You're like Shads! Are you his cousin or something?" I asked. We all started laughing. Than Annabeth came along. It seems that she was affected by the Chaos emeralds.

Se was now a yellow hedgehog with her normal clothes. She reminds me of Silver, but his eye color is yellow and his fur color is gray.

"You remind me of a hedgehog we know." I said. Jasmin, May, Tails and Shadow all agreed.

"Huh." She said. Then shadow and Nico came. About time!

"So, you're all here. Here is 10 drachma and 200 hundred dollars. A bus is waiting for you outside of camp." Chiron said. We all agreed and headed off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:(Shadow's POV. I know it changes so much… I gotta quit that habit.)

On the bus…

"Hey Shadow, can you tell us how your past went?" Nico asked. I cringed. I don't like to talk about it, because it's too painful. But I'll talk about it anyways.

"I think's its better explained in song. Hey Jasmin, wanna test it out?" I said.

"Might as well." Jasmin replied. She took out her guitar. She played some notes that me and her knew well.

I started singing. I'm not the best singer. Sonic is. And yes, I admitted it. Stop complaining.

Shadow: I cant remember anything at all  
I've been turning it all around  
I'm sorry, oh so sorry  
Is this what I have become?

Wish I may, wish I might  
Be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
But I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one

I cant remember what I used to be  
Something's been tuning me upside down  
You made me, and I love you  
But I can't change the things I've done  
I'm the chosen one

Wish I may, wish I might  
Be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
But I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one

The chosen one

Wish I may, wish I might  
Be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
But I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one

I'm the chosen one  
I'm the chosen one  
The chosen one  
The chosen one  
I'm the chosen one

(back to normal….)

Then that was the end of the song. Everyone liked it.

"When did you learn that song sis?" Sonic asked.

"When I was with Shadow looking for the Chaos Emerald." She replied.

"The song was 'Chosen One' by A2, right?" Tails asked. I nodded.

"Can you play another one?" Annabeth asked. I know this would come. I shot a look to Jasmin. She understood it, and started strumming another song.

Shadow: Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free.

Jet sounds a distant roar behind you  
As you try to clear your head  
You start to look and answers find you  
Your inner purpose lies ahead

Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free.  
Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free.

One step to calm a storm inside you  
Unlock the secrets in your head  
Not another day, no more confusion  
No more living life for dead

It seems it's just out of sight  
The ones with answers get their way  
But I think they should know  
That I'm coming for them  
Now

Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free.  
Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free.

Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free.  
Waking up, breaking out, this is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down, this is what it means to be free.

(Back to normal)

"We will get to our destination in 5 minutes." the bus driver said.

Sonic shot a look to Jasmin. I had no idea what they were planning.

"The song was 'Waking Up' by Julien-K" May said.

"We have one more song to play." Sonic said.

Jasmin got to strumming a really hard guitar solo.

Sonic: Well I'm not making haste but could it be haste making me  
What's time, a thing, keep or buy, lose or live it  
I've got to go faster, keep up the pace  
Just to stay in the human race

I could go supersonic  
The problem's chronic  
Tell me does life exist beyond it  
When I need to sate, I just accelerate  
Into oblivion  
Into oblivi-yah yah yah yah-ion (that how it goes so no complaints)

Now here I go again  
Everything is alien  
How does it feel to be stripped by the pace of cultural change?  
My deeds are senseless, and rendered meaningless  
When measured in the vein

I could go supersonic  
The problem's chronic  
Tell me does life exist beyond it  
When I need to sate, I just accelerate  
Into oblivion

I won't lie (Jasmin: goal setters, go getters)  
It's exciting (rat racers, forgetters)  
When I try (researchers. berserkers)  
To decide things (anything to help the workers)  
I just want to live (new time saving devices)  
Decently (devices, no crisis)  
Meaningfully (artificial dependency)  
I'm in misery (digital efficiency)

I could go supersonic  
The problem's chronic  
Tell me does life exist beyond it  
When I need to sate, I just accelerate  
Into oblivion  
Into oblivi-yah yah yah yah-ion

* * *

**trust me that how the song goes. r&r plz.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Jasmin's POV

Out of the shuttle bus, and ointo the bus terminal...

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Percy asked randomly.

All I saw was a random adult wearing leather...whatever you call those things.

"Oh, yeah it is. Wait...you mean..." Annabeth said.

"Yes I mean that person." Percy said. The man looked at us and started coming towards us.

"And we gotta go somewhere else." Thalia said. We started for the door, but the man caught me.

"Who are you?" The man asked. "Another kid of old Barnacle Beard?"

"HEY! That's insulting..." I yelled. "And can you PLEASE let go of me?"

"Not now, not ever." The man said. Then I noticed his eyes. Instead of eyeballs, they were flames.

"You're Ares, the god of war." I whispered.

"You figured it out. Now tell me, Where's your brother?" Ares said, his hold on me tightning.

"Which one? Sonic? or Percy?" I said.

"Percy." he replied.

"Still at Camp" I said

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"See ya! _Sonic Wind!_" I yelled, unleashing a blue neon wind blade. It hit him straight in the face! One for me, Zero for Ares!

_"Man_, I love that attack!" I said. I then rushed off to where the guys were headed. which wasnt hard, thanks to the Emeralds.

With the rest of the gang, 20 miles away. (Norman POV)

"I never knew I could run that fast!" Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico said.

"Your tails helped you, Percy!" Tails said. "Except your tails helped you."

"AW MAN!" Percy yelled.

"Nico, you just ran. And I'm in surprised. You actually caught up with me. Thalia and Annabeth too." Shadow said.

"BOOYAH!" The aforementioned group said.

"Where's my sister?" Sonic said.

"Here I am!" Jasmin yelled.

"Augh!" Sonic yelled, while falling to the ground.

"Lookie what I found!" Jasmin said, holding up a blue Sonic Chao, black-on-red Shadow Chao, and a Tails Chao.

"Awwww, that's soooo adorable!" Thalia, Annabeth, and May said, huddling around the 3 Chao.

"Chao?" The three Chao said in unison.

"I have a Translator for chao language!" Tails said. "3 to be excact."

Tails then put one translator on each of the chao's head.

"Hi! My name's Cosmo, cuz i'm a girl!" The Sonic Chao said.

"My name's Gadget! I'm a boy!" The Tails Chao said.

"My name's Dark, dont ask why. I'm also a girl." The Shadow Chao said.

"I call the boy who looks like me!" Cosmo said, hugging Sonic. ("WOAH! The Chao ran as fast as me!" Sonic said in awe. "Ok, i guess." Percy said. "WHEE! I get to keep a chao!")

"I also call the boy who looks like me!" Gadget said, heading for Tails. ("YAY!" May yelled. "I call the adorableness!" Thalia said. "I wonder if you can fly with your tails..." Tails said.)

"Guess I'm stuck with you." Dark said, heading for Shadow. ("Whatever." Shadow and Nico said.)

"AWWWWWW! I DON'T GET ONE! Poseidon's cabin gets one, Zeus' cabin gets one, and even Hades' cabin gets one! What about Athena?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey look! Another Chao is coming." Jasmin said. It was a Super Sonic Chao.

"I found another Chao Translator!" Tails said. He put it on the Super Sonic Chao

"My name is Zodiac, and i choose... you!" Zodiac said, and headed for Annabeth.

"YAY!" Annabeth said.

* * *

**I added chaos for the fun of it. read profile for updates.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Percy's POV

"Hey!" A familar voice said.

"He found us...!" i said. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth all got redy to fight.

"Long time no see." Ares said.

"Whaddya want, Ares?" I said, about to takeout Riptide.

"Nothin'. Just for those 2 blue rats over there." Ares said, poiinting at Sonic and Jasmin.

"What. Did You. Say?" Sonic and Jasmin seethed.

"What? Blue Rats? Cuz' that's what you are." Ares said.

"WE'RE HEDGEHOGS, NOT RATS, GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Sonic and Jasmin screamed.

"Temper, Temper. Now, beat me in a sword fight, Sonic the Hedgehog. To pay for what your sister did to me!" He yelled. He took off his glasses, and there was a scar over his left eye.

I stared at her. All of us did, except Sonic.

"What? All I did was unleash a Sonic Wind." Jasmin said.

"Gods, I'm lucky you're my sister." I said.

"Fine. Then I'll use Caliburn!" Sonic said.

* * *

**go to profile for updates!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sonic's POV

"Caliburn? Who`s that?" Ares asked.

"Wait, you`re not kidding." Jasmin asked.

"Yup." I said. I took out the guitar amulet, and willed it to change into Caliburn.

"About time you woke me up, Knave the Hedgehog." Caliburn said.

"Shut up, you overgrown letter opener." I said, annoyed.

"Hi, Caliburn." Jasmin said.

"Hello, Lady Jasmin." Caliburn said. Everyone else, including Ares, was silent.

"WOAH TALKIN SWORD!" They yelled.

Me and Jasmin facepalmed. Caliburn just shook in my hand.

"Besisdes that, why did you call me, King Sonic?" Caliburn said.

"KING?" They (minus Jasmin) said.

"The person there challenged me!" I said, pointing at Ares.

"Oh really? And is that a batlle scar on his face?" Caliburn said.

"Yeah really! And his friend there did it to me!" Ares said, pointing at Jasmin.

"Lady Jasmin! I did not know you could do that." Caliburn said.

"Wanna go all out, or really simple?" I said, mocking him.

"All out, dimwit." Ares said.

"You asked for it." I said. I lunged at him. He blocked the slash.

"He's better that the illusion that is King Arthur!" Caliburn said.

"Then who is the real King Arthur?" Ares said, while trying to block Caliburn.

"You're looking at him." I said bluntly.

"That's not possible!" Ares said in shock.

(A/N: Play _Knight of the Wind! _Play _Knight of the Wind, _I say!)

"Oh, it is. Should we try Soul Surge, Caliburn?" I asked simply.

"Oh, why not? It's been a while." He replied. His blade became bright red, and that signaled Soul Surge!

I came at him at full speed. He was'nt able to block all the attacks that were sent at him. I finished with the Spin Dash Slash. I landed 2 feet away. He was bleeding, but some type of golden blood.

"How were you able to do that?" Ares said, gasping.

"Did'nt I just say the name? It's called Soul Surge." I said, annoyed.

"I'll be back." He said, and disapeared in a flash of light.

"Hey, look what he left!" Cosmo said, picking up a Chaos Emerald.

"Wow. Cosmo found it for us! Thank you!" Jasmin said.

"Should we set up camp?" Percy said.

"Yeah. We should get some rest." I said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21/ Note: Each Cabin has thier own tent, so say nothing!

First story/ tent: Posiedon (Normal POV)

"Ok, how are we going to fit 3 people, a chao, and an overgrown letter opener in a tent?" Sonic said. ("I heard that" Caliburn said.)

"I dunno, put all three sleeping bags together?" Percy suugessted.

"Nah, that will leave us more space." Jasmin said.

"Mabey space them out more and I could cuudle up with one of you guys?" Cosmo said.

"Good idea!" Sonic, Percy and Jasmin chimed.

They started putting all thier things into the tent. After that was done, they all set off to eat at the fire-pit that Annabeth set up.

Second Story/ tent: Hades (Normal POV)

"There's enough space for all of us, so why bother." Shadow said.

"You're right. Now let's dump our stuff and get to eating." Nico said.

"I'm hungry..." Dark said bluntly.

Shadow and Nico facepalmed.

Third Story/ Tent: Zeus (Normal POV)

"...divide by pi...multiply by five..." Tails said, figuring out how much space each person needed.

"Tails. Tails." Thaila said.

"What? I'm trying to figure out somethin' here." Tails said, annoyed.

"Tails-chan, we already finished setting up." May said.

"Wha, really? _Y yo queria aserlo...(And I wanted to do it...) _" Tails said.

"You're getting better at Spanish, Tails!" May said.

"Thanks!" Tails said, his namesakes waving.

"Let's Eat!" Thalia said.

Fourth story/ tent: Athena (Normal POV)

"We have enough room for the both of us!" Annabeth said.

"YAY! But I wanna cuddle up with you..." Zodiac said.

"Oh, why not? You're soooo cute anyways!" Annabeth said.

In the woods surrounding the campers (?'s POV)

I sniffed the air. Food! Oh, god after being in the wilderness so long, that was heaven.

"Eesh, all these scars kill me!" I said. I had one on each arm, and 2 on my legs that kinda looked like racing stripes. At least they were'nt bleeding!

_"I wonder when I can see my brother again...he would enjoy this_..." A female voice said in my head. The only person who could reach an empathy link with me is...oh, dear lord, let her answer!

_"Sis?" _I thought.

_"Bro? Is that you?" _The voice replied in my head.

_"It is! And I smell food. Are you cooking it? I'm Starved!" _I asked.

_"Yes. Now hurry the hell up here so you can get some! I'm timing you...!" _She said.

She's timing me again. I raced to the food hotspot. Thank god I have superspeed! I came to a clearing. I saw 4 Tents set up already. I also saw 4 Chao, 5 hedgehogs, 2 foxes, and a hedgefox. A blue female hedgehog turned around and saw me.

"2 minutes, Cresent. Not bad Bro! How far were you? 20, 30 miles away?" My sis said. ("BRO?" The rest yelled.)

* * *

**NEW CHARACTER! His name's Cresent the Hedgehog! Ppl who know me on facebook, look for his picture! I have a pic of him on Flipnote Hatena too!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sonic's POV

A brother? Jasmin had a Brother? How did I not know this...?

"Oh yeah. Guys, meet Cresent the Hedgehog. He's my twin." Jasmin said.

"Sup dudes." Cresent said.

"Whoa, he looks like you!" May said. "But how did I not know of him?"

"Answer that, Jasmin!" Everyone chimed.

"This is a really sad story. Trust me. Every time me and Jasmin tell it to each other, we cry ourselves." Cresent said.

"It's a lot to tell. It weighs on my heart the whole time. Have a seat, Cresent. Might as well." Jasmin said.

"Why is it a sad story?" I said.

"Because, we remember it so vividly." they both said.

"Well. It all started when we were 1..." Cresent started.

~Flashback~ (Cresent's POV. Note: they're young, and Cresent did not have his scars.)

"Cresent! Wanna play tag?" Jasmin asked.

"Sure! I'm it!" I said. Our super speed was developing, so we ran all the time.

"Don't go into the Forest!" out mother said.

"OK!" We chimed. We wandered too far from our home.

"What's that?" I asked Jasmin. It had heard me.

"Capture Hedgehog!" it droned. It was an Eggbot, as I call it.

We ran for our lives. Our super speed had not yet fully developed, so it had caught me.

"Jasmin!" I screeched, trying to get away.

"Cresent!" She screamed, but was too far away to help. The Eggbot had knocked me out, and left with me, leaving Jasmin.

I woke up in Eggman's base, in some kind of jail cell.

"You're not Sonic. Yet, you look like him." Eggman said when I woke up.

"Why did you take me away from my family?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said.

He had tortured me, just to get information. I was one of the versions that he called 'Metal Sonic'. It hurt so badly, just to get beaten up so many times by Sonic. The scars are from the torture he registered on me. I forgave Sonic for the beatings. I had tried to get to my sister Jasmin through our link, but it had failed in that metallic suit. The torture lasted for 12 years. 12 years of beatings, failures, all that. I knew that this was no way to treat someone. He also took so many other people to suffer just like I did. I didn't want them to suffer, but my body was too physically weak, from the time in 'Metal Sonic'. I only wanted to see my family again, and to tell my story to other people. I wanted to survive in the place Eggman had said was my new home, but I knew it wasn't home. Home was with Jasmin and My mother. The only memory I had of them was my guitar medallion. While out of the suit, I trained with the things I had in the cell that he put me in every night to sleep. While in 'Metal Sonic', I got a recharging station outside the cell, and no food. They said the energy was food.. Inside the cell, I only had the floor. Food was merely a loaf of bread and a glass of milk.

"Time to get food." An eggbot said. The eggbot would sneak me extra bread, because it was a person inside that suit. That was one of the times.

"Thanks." I said in a monotone voice. He left.

Later that day, They took me to Training. 'Training' is how he, a.k.a. Eggman would dub beatings.

They took me to a room with swinging maces, all that type of torture materials.

"You will run this course in 5 minutes." Eggman said when I got there. I said nothing.

"Start." He yelled, and I started running.

The first obstacle was a fire pit. I jumped over it with ease. Next, swinging axes. I used a Spindash to go under the axes. After half of the course, I stopped for breath. There was anklet that shot electricity when I stopped. The eletricity shot through me, killing my nerves.

"4 minutes and 2 seconds." An eggbot repoted after I finished the course. I would of finished it in about 2 minutes, but the electrcity killed some of my movement. They took me back to my cell after that. Training would take place 4 times a day.

I was tired of all the beatings I got. I had to thank Eggman for helping me figure out my powers. I had Chaos Powers, healing powers, and aerokinesis. He also figured out that I had a Super form and a Dark form. But I had an ever darker side than that.

"Time for Training." Eggman said.

"No." I said quietly.

"What?" he said sternly.

"I said no." I said, louder this time.

"What do you mean no? I'm you master!" Eggman shouted, throwing a fit.

But he didn't notice what was going on with me. All the anger that was boiling up within me was just about to be unleashed. Then Eggman finally noticed me.

"What is going on with you?" He asked dumbly.

"You bastard." was all I could say. I Transformed into a being I hope never to change back in.

* * *

**ha ha, cliffhanger! see what happens next!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Continuation of last chapter (Normal POV)

(Note: If you havent seen his picture, check it out here. delete the spaces, and skip the info if you dont have flipnote studio or a DSi!)

http:/ flipnote. hatena. com/ 595626D0CC7A90C2DSi/movie/ 7A90C2(three spaces here)_0A0443D4D0E36_005?in=user

Cresent went under astonishing change. His fur went pitch black than the normal blue he was. His purple highlights went blood red. His namesake went blood red. His quills went up. He looked like Dark Super Sonic, but different, because of his bangs/ hair.

**"You will die, for causing me misery." **Cresent said in a demonic voice.

"Wait, we can work this out can we?" Eggman said, clearly frightened.

**"You can go straight to hell.****" **Cresent growled, blowing him up.

He was thirsty for some bloodshed. He wanted to destroy the place that caused him so much pain. He destroyed the base, and fled the scene. He had gained some scars during the destruction, but even his healing powers could not heal those scars.

Cresent found Jasmin a day later. They had a tearful reunion. He figured out that his mother had died from NIDS. The case was not dected until now. Her mother died a few days later after being diagnosed. He also figured out that he had a younger sister, but it was a hedgefox, instead of a hedgehog, as per Jasmin's and his species.

Back to the fire pit... (Sonic's POV)

Streams of tears were coming down my face. I never knew how hard it was for them.

Just about everyone was crying. Even Shadow, who wasn't the normal one to cry.

"Talk about torture." Annabeth said. All the chaos were crying really loudly.

"Let's head to bed. We heard enough of bad times." Percy said, heading off to out tent. We all followed suit.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Cresent's POV

I woke up to birds. I decided to head to the nearest town.

When i arrived there, I was tackled by a blur of pink. I shrieked.

"OH SONIKKU I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" She yelled.

"Who the fuck is Sonikku?" I shrieked.

"What? OH! So sorry!" She said, getting herself off of me.

"It's ok. Who is this 'Sonikku' you speak of?" I said, curious.

"He's a blue Hedgehog, just like you. Except that he doesn't have purple. Um…you're kinda cute." She said, blushing.

"Well thanks. What's you name?" I asked.

"Amy Rose, nice to meet you. What's yours?" Amy asked.

"Mine's Cresent the Hedgehog. You're cute yourself." I admitted.

"Really? Thanks… um… do you wanna go get some coffee?" she said. 

"How about some time at my favorite hiding spot?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll even pack some food! Meet me here in a few minutes." Amy said. Then se=he ran off.

If there's a thing as love at first sight, I believe in that type of thing.

A few minutes later…

"I'm here!" Amy yelled.

"Good! Come, follow me to my spot." I said, motioning for her to come.

She followed suit.

I carried her Bridal Style, and went running.

A few minutes later… (Normal POV)

We arrived at the entrance of my hiding spot. Cresent put her down on her 2 feet.

"So you have super speed too, huh?" Amy asked.

"I was born with it." he answered.

"Wow, you're like the same as Sonic, but you look different. " Amy admitted, blushing as she said it.

"Well.. time to go in." Cresent said, pulling the bushes apart.

The bushes let go a flood of pre-morning light as Amy peeked inside. She gasped as to what she saw.

The trees were encircling a beautiful meadow of forget-me-nots. The light came in as angels touching the ground. The forget-me-nots shone before the light of morning can get them. The grass was green of a tree's leaves in its golden years. No animal was in the meadow, just Cresent and herself

"Sonic's my brother. " he said. That surprised Amy.

"No way!" Amy said.

"It's true…but…I…" Cresent stammered.

"You what?"

"I…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Fine! I love you. I've loved you ever since I've laid eyes on you."

"Wow. I…never knew."

"I guess you don't love me…"

"No! I mean…it's the same way for me!"

"So the feelings are mutual?"

"Sure! Now, let me set up the picnic."

"Yesh! I got the cute one!" Cresent thought.

*Amy set up the picnic, and Cresent had some time to collect some forget-me-nots. While that time, After the two ate, Cresent had asked Amy to be his girlfriend. Amy agreed, smile shining. At the campsite, Sonic and the gang wondered where the hell Cresent went. Jasmin told them that Cresent said he would stay with them. While that time, she had also said that he had been clamed by Poseidon. Cresent finally returned with a little surprise for the gang. We meet our crew at the campsite…*

"WHAT?" The crew yelled.

"What? You can't accept that fact?" Amy said.

Everybody looked at Amy like something was out of the ordinary.

"What?" she snapped.

"No, it's just that…you know what? Look at yourself." Percy said.

"Woah!" She yelled. She saw herself in a glittering blood red dress. Her quills had grown to her shoulders. The quills are gleaming, even without the sun shining through the trees.

"CHILD OF APRHODITE! RUN AWAY!" Annabeth screamed.


End file.
